


Naughty Dirt

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is moving into a new house, and Gabriel can't be there. What's a annoying, rich, practical joker of an older brother to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Dirt

The house was old, creaking with each step and well covered by cobwebs. To most, it would be the perfect setting for a haunted house, or at least a Halloween party. There were even signs inside of the house having been used for such things, such as the beer cans, used condoms and graffiti covered walls. The nearest neighbor was a good six miles away and the cell phone reception was spotty at best.

It was absolutely perfect, and Castiel instantly felt at home. 

The electricity had been turned on yesterday, in anticipation of his arrival. Out here, away from it all, the electricity would be Castiel’s only utility, as the water came from a well and there was no landline phone. Two trips from his ancient car had all his personal possessions brought in, though another six were needed to get the groceries in. 

The cabinets needed to be cleaned before he could put the non-perishables away, which made him realize he’d forgotten basic cleaning supplies. Well, most of the reason he’d moved here was to get away from schedules imposed by other people, so he could go to town for bleach when he felt like it. There was plenty else he could do before working on the kitchen. He’d have to get fresh veggies and dairy anyway, though he’d planned on cleaning the fridge before putting actual food in it. 

With a sigh, Castiel grabbed his car keys and headed toward the front door. He was going to town now after all. Clearly, over the sound of his heavy sigh, Castiel heard someone knocking on his front door. Sighing again, he opened the door, and forgot to inhale. 

“Hey, you Mr. Novak?” The green-eyed man at his door asked. 

“Yeah.” Castiel managed to answer, automatically. 

“I’m Dean, with _Naughty Dirt_.” 

The man said this as if it meant something, so Castiel scraped around and come up with an “okay.” 

Dean handed him an envelope and picked up something. Castiel, distracted, forced himself to look at the envelope and not Dean bending over. Other than having his name typed on the front, the envelope didn’t do much to answer his questions, so Castiel opened it. 

_Cassie,_

 _You didn’t ask for help and I can’t be there to help, even if I wanted to, so I threw money at the problem. You don’t own enough to bother with a moving van, so ta-da, maid service it is. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find this service in your area? Why did you move to the middle of nowhere again? Never mind, just make sure you get your four hours’ worth of my money!_

_Gabriel_

The card was typed and free of candy stains, so Gabriel had emailed it in. It might be a good idea, as Castiel could use some help, but he’d planned on learning to do for himself. Looking up at last, Castiel found Dean had brought in a lidless cooler filled with cleaning supplies. That must be the extra special service that Gabe had looked so hard for, and Castiel could really appreciate not having to run into town for that stuff. He was actually going to have to thank Gabriel for this, and mean it. Turning to find Dean, and suggest he start in the kitchen, Castiel lost his voice to see Dean pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

“Phb.” Castiel articulated, getting a curious look from Dean, a turn of his torso that showed his lickable tattoo and perky nipples. 

“Ah, you didn’t know.” Dean said, nodding to himself in confirmation. “ _Naughty Dirt_ is a topless maid service. My friend, Charlie, she got me into it. I mainly do wait service during bachelorette parties, but I’ve got no problem cleaning your house. I’m super anal about germs, just ask my brother.” 

Castiel replied with another noise, one that made it sound as if he’d followed all that, or so he hoped. Under all that muscle was a little belly that just looked soft enough to pet. And under that tummy, Dean’s strong, thick fingers are unbuckling his belt, snapping the button on his jeans. 

“They paid for topless in sexy underwear, so I hope you’re gay, or a little bit bi, and not going to fight me over this threat to your masculinity.” 

Castiel looked up at Dean’s face long enough to see the smirk there before the jeans dropped. The black boxer briefs had a leather look to them, with a little bit of fringe down the sides, like a set of chaps. In the middle, black lace showed freckled skin. 

"Right now, I'm so gay it hurts." The statement tumbled out, without touching any of the filters Castiel had worked so hard to put on his brain and tongue. But Dean, Dean laughed, and carried his cooler of supplies to the kitchen. The fringe on his hips moved with his steps, and Castiel was very careful not to let anything get between him and his view. He might have broken his kneecap on the doorframe, but he hardly felt it. Dean had freckles on his cock, and that was taking up all his brainpower. 

Eventually, Castiel's brain began to work again, enough that he realized he should make the most of the help. He grabbed some bleach and rags, and set to cleaning out the fridge. This put Dean out of sight, which was a waste, but Castiel kept at the fridge. This allowed his erection to subside some, and his brain to get back some of the blood it desperately needed. 

It helped too, when Dean started talking; Castiel was able to listen and respond. He didn't have the time or energy to waste on his word filters. Finished with the fridge, Castiel stood and turned around without thinking, and completely lost whatever they'd just been talking about. Dean was on his knees, torso disappearing under the sink, fringe shaking as he worked, ass framed by the wood of the cabinet doors. 

When enough blood returned to his brain, Castiel pulled the fridge away from the wall and began cleaning the back. He occasionally caught glimpses of Dean this way, enough to keep him hard but not hard enough that he couldn’t keep up with the conversation. It wasn't until Dean was done with the kitchen and moving toward the bedroom that Castiel realized the man was still wearing flip-flops. 

Castiel could in no way blame him for that, and it's not like they made sexy shoes for men, and then Castiel spent a few minutes thinking about Dean in high heels and wondering if he'd just discovered a new fetish. And Dean was in his bedroom. Right now, he could be bent over the bed, putting on fresh sheets, something in a blue, to contrast the gold tones of his skin. He didn’t have a bed yet, so maybe Dean was reaching up, stretching to dust off the blades of the ceiling fan, sexy underwear threatening to slip off of his hip. 

The text alert of his phone brought him out of his dreams, but he still adjusted his tight jeans before pulling the phone out of his back pocket. A text from Gabriel, and Castiel opened it with a hint of anger. 

_Did you get my housewarming present?_

**Yes. I may have to kill you.**

_Is that any way to thank me for introducing you the gay scene of Podunk USA?_

Castiel allowed himself a moment to glare at his phone for that. What introduction? **There is a sex god in my bedroom and I'm hiding in the kitchen!**

_Don't hide. Take pictures! He gets paid a premium to be a sex god. Ogle him!_

"Family on the phone?" 

"My brother, who hired you." Castiel blinked, and very carefully did not look up from the phone. "How did you know?" 

"The look on your face, with that special anger for family, where you want to kill them and hug them at the same time." Dean's voice was smiling, so Castile very carefully looked up at his face. Damn beautiful smile, especially when it reached his eyes. 

"Am I ever going to get used to how beautiful you are?" 

Dean laughed, and Castiel tried desperately to hang on to the image of killing Gabriel. The phone called for his attention again, and Castiel grabbed on to the excuse to look away. 

_Pics or it didn't happen and I call to get my money back._

**You will do no such thing! He's actually very good at cleaning and he's worked really hard.**

_You're hard._

Castiel had no defense for that, as it was the truth. 

"What's he saying now?" Dean asked. 

"He wants pictures as proof that I am ogling you properly." Dean laughed again, and Castiel suddenly wanted a picture of that. 

"That's cool, Cas, it's part of the gig. Hell, most of the time I'm getting videotaped to prove that men actually can clean things. Take as many pictures as you want." 

"My phone doesn't have sufficient memory for that." Another laugh, one Cas had to look up and watch, even as he wasn't sure what Dean was laughing at. 

"You want pictures of me spread out across your bed, you're going to need some sheets and a mattress." Dean winked at him. "I'm going to start on the bathroom." 

Cas must have given a grunt of assent as Dean sauntered out of the kitchen. God, those eyes alone were lethal weapons; what business did they have on a face that beautiful? His phone chimed again, and Cas ignored it to open up his camera, and head to the bathroom. Dean had the light fixture hanging from the ceiling by a few wires and a pair of pliers in his hand. Cas let his hands take pictures as he looked on. 

"Is electrical work part of a maid's duties?" 

"No, but the fan wasn't working, and I'm not breathing in all the caustic shit from these chemicals while I clean." Dean made an adjustment to the wires, and ordered, "Flip the switch." 

Cas did as instructed, and the fan came on. Cas tried to get a picture of Dean's grin of success as he fitted the light back into the ceiling. Given permission, Cas found himself just watching at Dean cleaned the bathroom, taking photos and videos, while trying not to be a perv about it. Dean talked while he worked, and since he was staring at every move, Cas was able to participate in the conversation a little more. 

His dick was still demanding far too much of his blood supply, but he wasn't a stuttering cave man any longer. Once he realized this, of course, Dean was done with the bathroom, and carrying his supplies to the living room. Cas managed to help him clean down the walls and gather up the trash, but there was only a large TV console and ceiling fan to dust, and Dean was done. 

The house was as clean as it was going to get without sanding down the boards and putting a coat of paint on everything. Cas planned on doing all that over time, as well as buying furniture, so now he was left with a clean house and no reason to keep Dean any longer. Well, no reason he could pay Dean for staying anyway; Dean was a maid, not a prostitute. 

Dean pulled his phone out of his discarded pants' pocket, and frowned at it. Cas switched out of picture mode, after getting a shot of that frown, to look at the time. Almost six and a half hours since Dean showed up. 

"Oh, I didn't realize I'd kept you that long, I should have thought to check the time. How much do I owe you for, well, call it two and a half hours?" 

"I could have kept a better eye on the time too." Dean admitted, though he seemed reluctant about something. "I'd not charge you but it's company policy, and this is too good a part-time job to lose." 

"Can the company just charge Gabriel's card? It'd serve him right for distracting me with demands for photos." 

"I can do that, just make sure it's not going to cause any problems in the family." 

"Can I tip you from Gabriel's card?" 

"Don't go nuts man, but yeah." Dean bent over and Cas didn't get his camera working before he was standing straight again, so Cas got a picture of him holding the papers he'd pulled out of the supply cooler. "You've got to sign the form saying I did a good enough job anyway, and there is a section for a tip." 

Leaning the form against the wall to sign it, Cas missed what Dean was doing. When he turned around, Dean was fully dressed again, and he was still ridiculously beautiful. Dean took the papers without looking, dropping them into a plastic bag in the cooler before picking up the cooler. 

"It's been interesting, Cas." 

"It's been the best surprise I've ever got from Gabriel." Cas admitted, and was glad to hear Dean's laugh one last time. Trying not to look like his heart was breaking, Cas held the door open for Dean. 

The cooler was carried to the trunk a easily recognizable car, and Cas knew he'd look for it all over town. See if he could ‘casually’ run into Dean, strike up a conversation, ask him out. Cas closed the door before he could concoct any more ridiculous scenarios about pinning after a man who was probably married with six kids and flocks of women still throwing themselves at him. It was bad enough he'd probably be masturbating to the images on his phone for the rest of his life. Which, well, might be the only way to get rid of the erection he had now, the hopeful one that had stuck around, in a variety of engorged states, the whole time Dean was here. 

The knock on his door was the only thing that kept him from reaching down into his pants in the middle of his living room. Eyes almost as wide as the door, Cas watched a shy smile fight its way across Dean's face. 

“Hi. I hear you’re new in town, I’m Dean. I just got off work and I'm starving. You want to get dinner with me?" 

"Afterwards, would you show me where I can buy a bed?" 

"Considering how much use I plan to get out of it, I'll help you buy a bed." The shy smile was replaced by a smirk, one that had Cas licking his lips. 

"I'm going to kill my brother and then name our first child after him." Cas heard himself say as he grabbed his wallet and keys off the little shelf by the door. 

"Samuel Gabriel I can work with, but what will his last name be? " Dean asked as he took Cas' hand and walked him to the car. 

“I can’t wait to find out.” Cas replied, and the smile Dean sent him showed he agreed wholeheartedly. 

҉ ҉ 


End file.
